Can You Hear Me Now?
| season = 1 | number = 4 | image = 4.png | airdate = June 29, 2010 | writer = Joseph Dougherty | director = Norman Buckley | previous = | next = }} " " is the 4th episode in Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars, airing June 29, 2010 - and the 4th episode overall. Synopsis Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer, all make a move to block any messages on their phones from unwanted numbers – but it's not enough to stop "A", who quickly becomes more creative and dangerous. After wrecking Sean's car, Hanna gets lectured by her mother who says she never wants to see another cop car in front of the house again. Going along with their new plan, the girls map out the details of Alison's new memorial park bench. Spencer then comes up with the idea of "A-proofing." She blocks all messages from people she doesn't know and does the same with the other Pretty Little Liars' laptops and cellphones. But, just then, a crunched up missing Alison flier flies towards them with a celebratory remark about her death. The girls also appreciate the view when Mr. Fitz rides buy on his bicycle, wearing shorts; Aria is mortified when they comment on his legs. At school, Maya gives Emily a scarf, which she puts on shyly and takes off soon after the other Pretty Little Liars compliment her on it. She lies about it being new. Then, Hanna's father calls, telling her that he is coming to Rosewood. She suspects that it is because he's heard of her crashing Sean's car, but doesn't have the guts to ask him directly. Aria meets up with Ezra in his classroom, where they admit that neither one of them knows the terms of their relationship. So, Ezra invites Aria over to his apartment for dinner, where they can discuss. They agree to meet that night. In the hallways, Hanna tells the girl about her father's return, and they ask whether it is because of her accident, but she gets defensive. Then, Mr. Sheldrake, Spencer's russian history teacher lets Spencer know that her essay was excellent and that he submitted it to an essay contest called, "The Golden Orchid." The other girls think it typical that Spencer is getting academic recognition, not knowing her secret. Emily then heads to her chemistry class, where she sees Toby standing alone. He lets her know that he's transferring to her chemistry lab, then comments on the scarf that she is no longer wearing and compliments her on it. To Emily's chagrin, the chemistry teacher assigns Toby as her lab partner, and Emily lies that she is okay with it. When Emily opens her lab book, she is shocked to find the photo of her and Maya kissing from Noel's cabin party. She shuts it immediately, hoping no one else saw it. At the Montgomerys,' Ella is cooking dinner. Aria lets her mom know that she can't make it for dinner tonight, and Ella informs her that Mike also has other plans, so dinner will be a romantic evening for two for Byron and Ella. Just then, Aria again flashbacks to her father's kissing Meredith in his car. This time, she additionally recalls how Ali had tried to convince her to tell her mother what she saw. When Byron tried to call Aria, Alison had warned her not to pick up, correctly suspecting that he would try to talk Aria out of revealing what she saw. Alison had warned Aria that she could risk losing both parents if she didn't tell. Aria calls out to her mother like she is about to tell her something important, but instead she asks for a carrot and walks away, leaving Ella curious by her tone. In Spencer's room, Hanna tries on outfits for dinner with her father that night. Spencer reveals the trouble she is in with Melissa's stolen essay. Hanna also asks if Spencer peeked to see if she got any "A" messages, but Spencer has not, and neither has Hanna. Emily approaches Maya at the restaurant where she works, showing her the photos from the party. She asks Maya if she slipped them into her lab book, but Maya denies it. Emily asks again, and Maya is offended by Emily's accusing tone and the fact that she is clearly ashamed of the pictures, as if showing them is a bad thing. Maya had wanted to admire the pictures; instead, she goes back to work affronted. Later that evening, Tom shows up at Hanna's house to take her out to dinner. Ashley was under the impression that she was invited to dinner as well and clearly dressed for the occasion. She tries to hide her disappointment/hurt when he breaks the news that he intended to take only Hanna. Outside, Tom makes a comment about his car being new and therefore he should drive, and Hanna freezes, realizing that he is only there to see her because of Sean's car. He agrees, but asks to her to indulge him all the same, and after a pause, she goes along with him. At Ezra's apartment, Aria is excited to have the tour. The subject shifts to Ella and Byron, and Ezra suggests that maybe Ella already knows about the infidelity. He brings up his own parents who had an understanding between each other, wherein they both tolerated each other's infidelity. Hanna gets word that her father is coming to Rosewood, bringing more than she bargained for with a new fiancé, who has a daughter Hanna's age to boot. A date night between Aria and Fitz hits a rough patch when he questions her decision to leave her mother in the dark about her father's affair. The next night they reconcile, but when Aria returns home defiantly to finally spill the beans to her mother, she discovers her Ella sitting at the kitchen table holding a note from "A" revealing Byron's infidelity. Emily is flustered upon learning that her new lab partner is none other than the mysterious Toby, Jenna's step-brother – but even more shocked to find the photo of she and Maya kissing from Noel's cabin party in her lab book – a move no doubt exacted by "A". Spencer is reeling from her stolen essay being submitted to a prestigious history award for students, but with no one to turn to with her family out town. Wren arrives at her home one night, as apologetic as he is drunk. When she takes him back to his motel, he plants a kiss on her that Hanna catches from afar in her car, just before she hears a stunning dedication from "A" on the radio. When the two girls return to Spencer's home, they find a message scrawled in lipstick on her vanity: "It won't be that easy." Whoever this person is, they love a challenge – and they're just getting started. Guest Stars *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Heather Mazur as Isabel Randall *Natalie Floyd as Kate Randall *Colby Paul as Sperling *Keith Pillow as Mr. Sheldrake *Jami Ferreira as Shop Owner Featured Music *"Thieves and Their Hands" by Rachel Cantu *"Seven" by Chew Lips *"Go Jettsetter" by The Postmarks *"Charmed Life" by Joy Williams *"In My Stride" by Oh Mercy *"Ride" by Cary Brothers *"We Started Somethin'" by Lana Mir *"My Oldest Friend" by Andrew Belle *"Comatose" by Timmy Curran *"I Don't Need You Anymore" by Jim Camacho Memorable Quotes How would you rate this episode? 4 Stars 3 Stars 2 Stars 1 Star Category:Episodes Category:Season 1